


Anomalía no.154

by GalacticConejito



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: AU, M/M, igual que con los tags y advertencias, iré agregando más personajes conforme avance la historia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticConejito/pseuds/GalacticConejito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justo a la mitad del verano, Dipper decide retomar sus pequeños documentales filmados en video ahora que la actividad paranormal y <i>peligrosa</i> del pueblo parece estar cesando. La primera anomalía que decide investigar, la que él mismo llamó 154, quizás le traiga más problemas de lo que él imaginó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dipper los guía a lo sobrenatural; anomalía no.154

**Author's Note:**

> AU en el que los eventos de Blithe Hollow realmente sucedieron en Gravity Falls, por lo que los Babcock son residentes del pueblo. 
> 
> Luego de lo sucedido con el despertar de Agatha Prenderghast los miembros de la Sociedad del ojo Ciego pusieron sus garras sobre todos los habitantes, borrando la memoria de todos y cada uno de ellos, a excepción de un chico; Norman Babcock. ¿Y por qué no borrarle la memoria? Porque es un esfuerzo perdido.

Oculto entre unos arbustos en el bosque, un chico de cabellos castaños trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible, volteando a todas direcciones con cierta paranoia. Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era que alguien lo descubriese.

Colocando su cámara sobre unas rocas, revisó con cuidado que ésta tuviese la batería necesaria, pues estaba a punto de filmar otro de sus importantes vídeos documentales acerca de las rarezas y misterios que, a pesar de no estar apuntados en el libro, merecían ser descubiertos. Quizá se estaba dejando llevar por su curiosidad, quizás era algo más, pero se había determinado a descubrir todos y cada uno de los misterios sin resolver. 

Y este, en particular, era uno de los que le causaba mayor inquietud.

—Hola y bienvenidos a “Dipper los guía a lo inexplicable”. Hoy investigaremos una anomalía un tanto peculiar— comenzó a explicar, mirando directamente a su cámara mientras se alejaba un poco de ésta antes de levantar un cartel hecho con cartón de caja. —La anomalía número 154: “el chico que habla con la nada”— Se sentía un poco tonto incluso después de decirlo. ¿Desde cuándo algo así era una anomalía? Tranquilamente podía ser uno o varios amigos imaginarios, pero por los rumores que había escuchado, había demasiado espacio para la duda.

Dejando el cartel en el suelo, tomó la cámara con ambas manos, volteándola para asomarla entre las hojas de los arbustos donde se encontraba escondido, enfocándola directo hacia un chico un poco más alto que él hablando solo en la lejanía. Portaba un sweater rojo y sus cabellos oscuros parecían desafiar la gravedad. 

Haciendo lo posible por enfocarle y ajustar el zoom, la cámara se tambaleó un poco, casi cayendo de sus manos. Luego tendría que editar eso con la ayuda de su gemela.

—De todas las anomalías, esta puede parecer la más normal, pero tengo razones para creer que no es caso de locura ni esquizofrenia o amigos imaginarios… Fuentes dicen que clama poder ver y hablar con fantasmas, ¿Pero será cierto? — Cuando creyó haber grabado la suficiente evidencia, retornó el zoom a la normalidad, girando la cámara para sostenerla justo en dirección a su propio rostro. —Sea cual sea el caso, lo voy a descubrir.

Dicho eso, sonrió con determinación, poniéndole pausa a la cámara para dejarla a un lado. Ahora sólo debía seguir espiando a aquel chico como lo había hecho días anteriores, observándolo con la libreta en mano a la espera que algo sucediera… Algo que le diera un indicio o una pista para resolver el acertijo.

Llevaba ya un par de días desde que su investigación había comenzado y aún no había descubierto nada relevante, sólo le había visto hablarle al aire tal como si hablara con una persona normal. Sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraba con alguno de los habitantes del pueblo parecía evitarlos, quedándose callado e incluso retrayéndose hasta alejarse de ellos, dejando a su paso malas miradas por parte de aquellos ignorados. Algo no encajaba a la vista de Dipper.

—Dime qué escondes…— Susurró entrecerrando los ojos, aún con la mirada fija en el desconocido y llevándose el lapicero a la boca, comenzando a morderlo con cierta impaciencia. Si tan sólo tuviera una pista más… Una señal… O si tan sólo no sintiera esa extraña sensación en el estómago cuando se acercaba a él —...O yo lo averiguaré…

Tratando de acercarse un poco más, apoyó la mano sobre una rama, afincándose tanto en ella que terminó rompiéndola por su peso, haciéndole caer fuera de su escondite.

—¡¡AHH-HAHHH-HAAA!!— Gritó antes de chocar contra el suelo de cara, casi atragantándose con el bolígrafo, así que terminó escupiéndolo hacia otra parte. El sabor metálico de algo de sangre en su boca ni siquiera fue suficiente para alejar su atención de un pequeño inconveniente: ¡Ahora estaba completamente expuesto al sujeto en cuestión! Esto no era nada bueno para la investigación.

—¿…Tyrone?...

Aún tosiendo por el impacto del lapicero en su garganta, logró sentarse con algo de dificultad, casi ignorando por completo la pregunta en el fondo y estrujándose los ojos para retirar las lágrimas que habían brotado con la tos, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia él, seguidos de un hilo de voz que ya había apreciado con anterioridad.

—Uh… ¿Estás…? ¿Estás bien?

Era la anomalía 154.

Levantando la mirada con rapidez, se encontró frente a frente con el ‘desconocido’, frente a frente con el peligro, frente a frente con… esa tediosa sensación que una vez más se acumulaba en el fondo de su estómago cada vez que estaba a tan sólo unos míseros metros junto al chico de orbes azules.

Volviendo a gritar por la sorpresa, se levantó velozmente del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa antes de aclararse la garganta y poder contestar, sin siquiera poder evitar que su voz sonase algo más aguda de lo normal. 

—¡No...! ¡Es decir! ¡Sí! Sí… Hahahahaha… Oh Gosh…— Se llevó la palma al rostro después de tal demostración de nervios. Cielos, ¿Cómo era posible que tan sólo con unas pocas palabras pudiese estropearlo todo? ¿Y si era peligroso? No, por supuesto que no lo era, ¡Era sólo un chico!... ¿Pero y si le había visto espiarle? Ahí sí estaría en grandes aprietos.

Debía escapar… Sí, escapar de ahí lo más pronto posible, y más aún por la mirada tan incómoda y algo perturbada que le daba el contrario, aunque si lo hacía, seguro resbalaría con una rama o con el bolígrafo y caería de nuevo. ¡Habían demasiadas variables! Todo podía suceder y ninguna de sus ideas funcionaría de acuerdo a su plan mental.

Entre divagación y divagación, comenzó a sudar ante el silencio que se había formado, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos hasta que se estiró el cuello de la camisa con cierta incomodidad. El calor del verano ya le comenzaba a afectar. ¡Vamos Dipper! Reacciona, di algo.

—Esto es… incómodo, lo sé, lo sé, déjame… empezar de nuevo, ¿Bien?— Fue lo que pidió una vez que logró deshacerse de al menos algunos nudos mentales, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrían aparecer, pero… tenía que hacer caso a los consejos de Mabel, para socializar, lo mejor era simplemente hacerlo en vez de crear toda una lista de pasos para lograr sus objetivos… Pues en momentos como estos… no tenía nada a la mano para hacer una lista.

La anomalía, o más bien el chico, parecía querer alejarse de allí, dando un paso hacia atrás y hesitando un poco antes de apenas asentir con la cabeza, accediendo a la petición del castaño. Era evidente que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo manejar esta clase de situaciones.

—Hola, me llamo… Dipper— se presentó por fin el portador de la gorra azul con blanco, extendiendo su mano hacia el más alto. Aunque la retiró casi de inmediato, secando el sudor de la palma contra la tela de su short antes de volverla a estirar, sonriendo de forma torpe.

Norman, observando aquella sucia y húmeda mano, hizo una ligera mueca, estirando la suya sin mucho ánimo para apenas estrecharla con la de ‘Dipper’. —Norman, Norman Babcock— se presentó sin mucho entusiasmo luego de algunos segundos, llevando entonces ambas manos a los bolsillos de su sweater. Parecía estar incómodo, pero el castaño no lograba identificar el porqué.

—No eres un montón de gnomos, ¿Verdad?— Bromeó el menor de los Pines, riendo un poco al recordar los sucesos del primer día con el diario, obteniendo como respuesta un inclinar de la cabeza por parte del más alto, aparentemente en confusión, seguido por una pequeña risilla.

—No, no lo soy— contestó Norman negando con la cabeza. De acuerdo, el primer contacto con la anomalía estaba hecho, pero aparte de algunas miradas que daba hacia uno de los lados de Dipper, no había nada fuera de lo común, sólo parecía… un chico más. ¿De verdad se habría equivocado?

—¡Bien! Porque hace poco más de un mes, un montón de gnomos secuestraron a mi hermana, ¡Pero logramos detenerlos sin problemas!— Alardeó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, hablando con un tono bastante emocionado.

—Tú… Uh… ¿De verdad los has visto también?

Esa pregunta tímida fue lo que llamó más la atención del castaño. ¿Norman sabía de los gnomos? ¿Pero cómo…? Creía que toda experiencia paranormal había sido borrada de las memorias de los habitantes por parte de la Sociedad del Ojo Ciego, aunque era probable que el chico los hubiese visto luego de ello.

—Así es. Entonces, ¿Los has visto? ¡Esto es increíble! Porque nadie más parece recordar o reconocer que hay algo extraño en este pueblo— eso sí que era un hallazgo, debía mantener ese pequeño hecho en su mente para luego anotarlo en su libreta, pues era una pista más acerca del misterio que Norman representaba.

Sin embargo, antes que el más alto pudiese decir algo, Dipper se percató que sus pertenencias aún seguían regadas en el suelo, así que se agachó para recogerlas. Norman, al ver esto, no pudo evitar el recordar todas las veces que sus compañeros de clases lo empujaban y le hacían caer sus cosas, por lo que se arrodilló igualmente, ayudando al castaño. Una vez que terminaron, Babcock le entregó lo recogido a Dip, quien agradeció mientras guardaba todo dentro de su mochila.

Fue en ese momento cuando “la anomalía” se sobresaltó _sin ninguna razón aparente_ , hesitando mientras jugaba con las mangas de su sweater.

—Uhm… Tengo que seguir— sonrió apenas, señalando en otra dirección con su pulgar mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Y con estas señales, el menor de los Pines cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía; posiblemente Norman se había percatado que le estaba espiando.

Sintiéndose algo nervioso de repente y jalándose el cuello de la camisa trató de mantener la calma, aunque evidentemente no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. —Sí… Sí, claro, Norman, ¡Nos veremos después!— Su voz sonaba temblorosa y algo más aguda de lo usual, enfrentándose de nuevo a un momento incómodo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar. Sin pensarlo mucho se apresuró a hacer una retirada, dejando al más alto en completa soledad...

… ¿O no...?

—¡No te preocupes, Norm! No te está mintiendo si eso es lo que te incomoda— un espíritu muy parecido al castaño con un 2 en su gorra flotaba justo al lado del médium, quien suspiró apretando el agarre de su propia mochila.

—Sí… pero… no lo sé— se encogió de hombros. —Me siento más cómodo contigo— para ser sinceros, ya había tenido demasiada interacción con seres vivientes el día de hoy, prefería quedarse en compañía de aquellos que carecían de vida.

—No es un mal chico, después de todo, somos la misma persona— aseguró Tyrone, dirigiéndole la mirada a Norman, pero éste sólo asintió y guardó silencio.

~^~^~^~

Abriendo la puerta y apresurándose hacia el ático, subió las escaleras sin cuidado, escuchando cómo su tío se quejaba porque podría “romper otro peldaño con sus pasos”, pero ignorándolo por completo hasta que por fin entró en la habitación compartida.

—¡Mabel!— Llamó a su hermana con emoción.

La chica se encontraba sentada en su cama junto a Pato, teniendo frente a ellos su estación improvisada de radio, un letrero de cartón con el título “May-may y el cerdo AM” guindaba de la mesita que sostenía el teclado electrónico de efectos.

—Esta es May-may y el cerdo, ¡Transmitiendo en AM con nuestro nuevo invitado! El investigador paranoico— presentó a su gemelo apenas éste entró, presionando uno de los botones para reproducir una grabación de aplausos que llenaron la habitación.

—¿Qué…?— Dipper negó con la cabeza. Este no era el momento para aclaraciones. —Mabel, finalmente lo hice, ¡Tengo más información de la anomalía número 154!— Explicó, sentándose en su cama y sacando la libreta para poder anotar sus nuevos descubrimientos, mientras más rápido los anotase, mejor.

—¡Ohh! Tenemos grandes noticias, pero primero: a comerciales. ¡Suéltalo, Pato!— Y tomando la patita de su cerdo mascota hizo que éste presionara un botón, simulando una pausa en su programa. —¿Anomalía 154?

—Su nombre es Norman y…— Pudo haber continuado con su explicación, de no ser porque se vio interrumpido por la castaña.

—Espera, ¿Hablas del montón de gnomos?

—No esta vez, es… sólo un chico— Dipper se encogió de hombros, llevándose el lapicero a la boca tratando de recordar qué le faltaba por anotar.

—¡Ahí tienes, Dip! ¿Lo ves? Es sólo un niño normal, él no es uno de tus misterios ¡Boop!— Le dio un toque en la nariz al menor, tan sólo para evitar que se formara tensión.

El gemelo masculino sacudió la cabeza, pasándose la mano por la nariz para quitarse la sensación que el toque le había dejado. —¡No me estás escuchando! Norman no es lo que aparenta, ¡Él sabe acerca de las criaturas del bosque! Y lo vi hablando de nuevo con la nada.

—Aww, Dipper, es sólo un niño normal con un amigo imaginario, estás siendo paranoico.

—¿Yo qué? Mabel, no estoy siendo paranoico, él está escondiendo algo—insistió el más bajo. Si Mabel no le creía estaba dispuesto a recolectar las pruebas necesarias para demostrar su punto, tenía su cámara, su cuaderno de notas y determinación, nada podría detenerle.

—Ok, ok— Mabel sonrió. —¿Qué tal si voy contigo la próxima vez? ¡Estoy segura que puedo ayudarte a descubrir si esconde algo o si es especial como dices!— Propuso con ánimo. Además… ¿Quién sabe? quizá podría resultar en una nueva oportunidad para rescatar lo poco que quedaba de sus desastres amorosos del verano.

—Suena bien para mí, ¿Mañana en la mañana?

—¡Cuenta con ello!— Aceptó sin dudar un segundo más, chocando las palmas con su hermano.

—Flip Flap Blubliliblup ¡Gemelos!


	2. El ataque del Gremloblin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por no haber actualizado, tenía este cap y no sé porqué no lo había agregado -sobs-

Saliendo del boque con cierta lentitud, Norman dejó atrás al fantasma de Tyrone, sosteniendo las tiras de su mochila usando ambas manos y encaminándose hacia su hogar. Avanzaba con pasos desanimados, frustrados tal vez, manteniéndose encorvado y con los ojos fijos en el suelo, evitando así las malas miradas que los pueblerinos solían darle por donde quiera que pasara. 

Detestaba eso…

Si fuera por él, seguro usaría el transporte público. Pero en un pueblo tan pequeño como Gravity Falls no valía la pena sabiendo que su casa no estaba tan lejos.

Al llegar a la residencia, se detuvo frente a la puerta, suspirando con resignación antes de sacar sus llaves y abrir la puerta principal. —Ya llegué…

— ¡Bienvenido cielo! ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó con dulzura una voz femenina, evidentemente la de su madre, quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena. Sin embargo, antes que el chico pudiese contestar, se escuchó una segunda voz… Una masculina.

— ¿En serio debes preguntar? ¡Era obvio que estaba en el cementerio! ¿¡Dónde más estaría hablando con los muertos!? —Era la voz de su padre. El hombre sonaba como si el preguntar el paradero del niño fuese una tarea pesada e innecesaria. —Seguro ya hasta se hizo nigromante.

Norman sólo los escuchaba en silencio, girando los ojos ante el último comentario de su padre. ¿Nigromante?... Ese adjetivo era nuevo…

—Perry…

— ¡Lo digo en serio, Sandra! —Continuó el señor Babcock. —No me sorprendería entrar a su cuarto… ¡Y encontrar vísceras de animales!

Esto ya se estaba saliendo de contexto, el joven médium no estaba interesado en seguir escuchándolos. Así que, ignorando la pequeña discusión de sus padres, subió por las escaleras directo a su habitación, donde dejó caer su bolso a un lado y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Perfecto… Aún podía escuchar sus voces amortiguadas… 

Haciendo lo posible por no pensar en ello, se acercó a su escritorio y apartó todos los juguetes de este, dejándolos caer al suelo y sentándose para apoyar la barbilla en sus brazos, volviendo a suspirar. Con suerte, el silencio vendría luego de unos minutos y podría intentar despejar su mente.

Sólo que la soledad no duró mucho. En cuestión de un par de minutos, la abuela de Norman hizo aparición, aproximándose a su nieto para colocar su mano sobre el hombro ajeno. 

— ¿Todo en orden, Norman?

El chico levantó la cabeza un poco, mirando de reojo al fantasma, aunque no hubo respuesta alguna por su parte. Sólo ocultó su rostro al recostar la frente en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

— ¿De nuevo el incidente con la bruja?

—Algo así… —Gruñó el menor. —… Ahg… es sólo que… Sé que han pasado ya tres meses, pero aún no entiendo cómo pudieron olvidarlo, ¡No tiene sentido!

La mujer mayor no pudo evitar sentirse terrible al no poderle decir a su nieto la verdad, pero sólo trató de consolarlo y sostener una de sus mejillas con ternura maternal.

—No tienes por qué darle importancia, *inserte consejo útil aquí*

Tenía razón… Pero era complicado no pensar en toda la situación. —Es que... si nada más fuera lo de la bruja… —Comenzó, levantándose de su asiento para caminar al centro de su habitación. Parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos y memorias, dando pequeñas vueltas a lo largo del lugar. 

—… También las criaturas, hay tantas cosas pasando en este pueblo… ¡Y nadie parece notarlo!... Pero… —Se detuvo, recordando un pequeño detalle. —Parece que hay otro chico que lo sabe… o lo recuerda.

—Esas son buenas noticias, —Sonrió el fantasma. — ¿No lo crees?

—No lo sé…— Norman pareció hesitar. —Él… uh... Estaba como vigilándome. —No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, tampoco tenía pruebas. Sin embargo, llevaba algunos días sintiéndose vigilado de forma constante sin importar dónde estuviese. De sólo pensar en ello se le daban escalofríos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tenía una cámara y… Un cuaderno, con él. —Fue la única información que dio, no se atrevía a comentar lo demás. Tal vez sólo estaba siendo algo paranoico.

—¿Y por qué no podría ser que sólo estaba investigando actividades paranormales? Justo como tú haces a veces. —La mujer sonrió, pareciéndole graciosa la situación.

—Uh… —Más Norman no tuvo el tiempo de responder, pues un repentino gruñido proveniente del exterior llamó la atención de ambos, seguido por un fuerte crujido y la alarma de un auto, seguro éste había sido aplastado. Rápidamente, el médium corrió hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera, observando con horror a una bestia verde con enormes dientes destruyendo todo a su paso: volcaba autos, reventaba tomas de agua y gruñía, parecía… ¿Estar buscando algo?

— ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —Preguntó la abuela, llevándose las manos a las caderas. —¡No tengo mi audífono y aún así puedo oírlo!

—Problemas —Fue la respuesta del joven, quien se apresuró en agarrar de nuevo su mochila, allí tenía todo lo que necesitaría. Echándosela al hombro y bajando lo más rápido posible, salió de la casa, sólo para ser confrontado por el monstruo cara a cara.

Norman miró a la enorme criatura y tragó en seco, sintiendo temor al notar su gran tamaño y feroz aspecto, pero no tenía tiempo qué perder. Haciendo lo posible por actuar de inmediato, llevó la mano detrás de sí para alcanzar su mochila y buscar algo dentro de ella, pero ates que pudiera hacerlo la criatura lo levantó del suelo.

Sniff…  
Sniff…

Unas olfateadas seguidas de un rugido hicieron que el humano cerrara sus ojos, tratando de soltarse del agarre del Gremloblin, aunque sus repentinos pasos veloces le sacudían y dejaba sin poder salvarse de su aprisionamiento.

— ¡Uhg! —Entre tanto forcejeo, el médium logró zafar su brazo para re-intentar alcanzar el contenido de su mochila, pero uno de los violentos saltos de la criatura le hizo soltar la agarradera. 

Oh no…

Para su suerte, justo antes que la mochila cayera al suelo un carrito de golf pasó por los pies del monstruo, permitiendo que uno de los pasajeros sacara su brazo y atrapara el bolso. 

— ¡Lo tengo! —Exclamó una voz femenina, sonriéndole al conductor. 

Norman no pudo ver quiénes eran, pero su captor siguió al carro con su aguda mirada, volteando el rostro hacia ellos sólo para ser golpeado con una roca en uno de sus ojos. Instantáneamente, soltó un quejido de dolor, dejando caer al médium.

—Ahg… —Se quejó éste igualmente al impactar contra el suelo, moviéndose con dificultad hasta lograr ponerse de pie. Estaba adolorido, sí, pero no había tiempo para enfocarse en ello, pues el monstruo con un rugido amenazaba con volver a atacar. 

El menor de los Babcock miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con qué defenderse. Hasta que notó al carrito de golf regresar a él. ¡Un momento! ¡Ellos tenían su mochila! Necesitaba recuperarla si quería deshacerse de aquella criatura. 

— ¡Oigan!... Esa es mi… ¡Ahhhhh! —Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, pues al tomar al carrito por uno de sus tubos fue arrastrado por éste, teniendo que correr para no caer y lastimarse. 

— ¡Te ayudaré a subir! —Ofreció una chica de cabellos largos y castaños, tomando a Norman por la otra mano y ayudándole a entrar al auto. Ahora que Norman la veía mejor, se parecía al chico que había conocido un rato. —Eres Norman, ¿Verdad? ¡Mi hermano ha hablado mucho de ti!

— ¡Mabel! ¡Este no es el momento! 

_Oh,_ allí estaba Dipper.

Con los pesados pasos de la bestia detrás de ellos, era casi imposible el no alzar la voz en tan peculiar conversación fuera de lugar, sin mencionar que Dipper tomaba cada curva cerrada a gran velocidad, ¡Cada vez que lo hacía casi se caían del carrito! 

— ¡Ahí viene! —Anunció Norman, señalando el monstruo que al intentar tomarlos, destrozó el techo del vehículo con sus garras, ganándose un grito triple por parte de los tripulantes.

No podían seguir conduciendo por el pueblo sin ningún rumbo preciso, destruían todo a su paso y eso les traería problemas. El menor de los tres se volteó para detallar mejor a la criatura, si tan sólo… 

… ¿Qué…?

De un momento a otro, Norman ya no se encontraba en el auto siendo perseguido por el monstruo, tampoco estaba en compañía de los gemelos. Viendo a su alrededor con inseguridad, notó que se encontraba en la avenida central de Gravity Falls, parado justo frente al ayuntamiento donde una vez convenció a los habitantes para no atacar a los zombies. Pero… ¿Por qué estaba allí?... ¿Por qué había una multitud enardecida frente a él?

Con antorchas y rastrillos en las manos, gritaban a todo dar palabras que el médium no podía comprender, sin embargo, a juzgar por sus miradas despectivas y llenas de odio dirigidas hacia él era fácil de saber que significaba problemas. 

… Fenómeno…  
...  
… Brujo…  
...   
**… ¡Nigromante...!**  
...  
**_… ¡QUÉMENLO!_**

Por fin las palabras cobraron forma, haciendo eco en sus tímpanos, taladrándolos, abrumándolo, era como si proviniesen desde lo más profundo de su mente. Intentó cubrir sus orejas con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero nada parecía aplacarse. Con cada segundo que pasaba se intensificaban los gritos.

Hasta que, repentinamente, todo quedó en **silencio.**

Aún se sentía aturdido, abriendo los ojos poco a poco y encontrándose con… ¿Oscuridad?... ¿Dónde estaba el ayuntamiento? ¿Y la multitud…? Ni siquiera podía ver dónde estaba parado. 

—… ¿Ho-hola…? ¿Alguien…? —Preguntó mirando a su alrededor, aún sin obtener respuesta. Lo único que pudo diferenciar a la lejanía fue un destello de luz brillante, que pronto se propagó, casi cegándolo al instante.

△△△

Despertando con dificultad, Norman se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sacudiéndola un ligeramente y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en incorporarse. ¿Qué habría pasado…? No lograba ubicarse, pero lo primero que sus ojos distinguieron fueron los hermanos mirándole expectantes.

— ¡Está vivo! —Celebró Mabel con alegría. — ¡Y mira Dipper! No parece estar en shock como los clientes de la cabaña —Continuó, sacudiendo a Dipper con exagerada emoción. Éste, sólo la empujó con suavidad para apartarla, ajustándose la gorra y carraspeando la garganta.

— ¿Estás bien, Norman? —La mirada de intriga y sospecha que le entregaba el más bajo al hablar hacían que el médium se sintiera incómodo.

—Uhm… supongo. —Fue su respuesta, frotándose los párpados mientras se ponía cabizbajo. Le dolía la cabeza, parecía girar y le palpitaba por la presión sanguínea… Era terrible, sin mencionar el amargo sabor que la “visión le había dejado”. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. — ¡El monstruo! —Recordó de forma repentina. — ¿¡Dónde está!? —Se podía escuchar el nerviosismo en su pregunta, mientras miraba a su alrededor con evidente inquietud, tratando de encontrar dicha criatura.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por él, ¡Los gemelos misterio nos encargamos de ese feo monstruo! —La castaña hizo alarde de los actos anteriores, rodeando a su hermano con un brazo por los hombros, una sonrisa brillante iluminaba su alegre rostro.

—En realidad, fue bastante sencillo —Continuó Dipper con orgullo. —Sólo nos bastó con un espejo y… —Sonrió de medio lado. —En un par de segundos huyó aterrado de nuevo al bosque.

Parecía ser demasiado sencillo para un monstruo tan violento y destructivo, pero era la primera vez que Norman veía uno de esa especie, ¿Por qué dudar de su palabra? Después de todo, eso era lo que hacían los demás con él: Desconfiar, _él no era como los demás._

—Por cierto, ten. Casi pierdes tu mochila —El menor de los Pines le hizo entrega de la mochila al médium, quien agradeció con una tímida y apenas visible sonrisa antes de tomar su pertenencia. Pero, lo que los chicos desprevenidos no sabían, era que _alguien_ a la lejanía los estaba observando. Más en cuestión de segundos, aquella silueta se retiró con gran rapidez.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Babcock, por lo que volteó ante la sensación. No era como si no sintiese constantemente que alguien lo vigilaba, sólo que esta vez se trataba de una sensación distinta.

De inmediato, Dipper frunció el ceño, sospechando de la anomalía frente a él y Mabel. Luego de una mirada rápida a su gemela, se dirigió al más alto. — ¿Viste algo? —Quiso saber, pero Norman sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No… Creí haberlo hecho, pero no era nada—Respondió bajando la vista hacia el suelo, antes de repentinamente levantarse y echarse la mochila en ambos hombros. —Uhm… tengo que irme —Ni siquiera dio explicación alguna, sólo… Tenía que retirarse.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes irte así! —Se negó Mabel. — ¡No sin antes ser revisado por la Doctora Mabel! _Boop_ — Posó su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz del chico. En realidad estaba algo preocupada, no muchos escapaban del Gremloblin sin quedar en shock, ella lo sabía por experiencia.

—Nosotros también tenemos que irnos, Mabel —Interrumpió Dipper, mirándola con seriedad. Tanto estar cerca de la anomalía hacía estragos en él… Su pecho se sentía pesado y sus manos horriblemente sudorosas, estaba cayendo bajo sus efectos y quién sabe qué pasaría después.

No hizo falta que se dijera más, Norman sólo suspiró y se despidió de ellos antes de seguir su camino. 

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir Dipper? ¡Era tu oportunidad para investigarlo de cerca! —Habló la chica una vez que el tercero se había retirado.

—Es una anomalía, no se puede investigar tan de cerca, ¿¡Quién sabe qué podría hacernos!? 

— ¡Estás siendo paranoico! Es sólo un chico, ¿De verdad crees que es peligroso?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dice el diario? No confíes en nadie —Respondió Dipper, sacando el diario de su chaleco para señalarlo. —Hasta ahora ni siquiera sabemos si es humano y toda la información que he recolectado indica que esconde algo —Prosiguió, sacando igualmente una pequeña libreta donde tenía varios apuntes, revisando con cuidado las últimas hojas. No importaba qué tan "normal" se veía… Nada en Gravity Falls era de fiar. —¡Y lo voy a averiguar!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal eh? Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un fanfic, 2 años quizás, así que espero al menos tomar el hilo de esto conforme vayamos avanzando.
> 
> Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas son bien recibidos <3 ¡Gracias a xStandProud y Skyet-day en Tumblr por hacer de beta y a ustedes por leer!


End file.
